A Devil Amongst Heroes
by spartanr981
Summary: Millicas Gremory has found himself thrown into the world filled with heroes and aliens by Great Red and now he must defend the City of New York from an Alien Invasion. One-Shot.


**Hello everyone spartanr981.**

**this is a little idea that popped into my head that just wouldn't go away so I decided to wright it down. I have no current plans to continue this and anyone who wants to use the idea and do something with it is welcome to contact me.**

**This crossover is a good one that mixes well considering the power levels of the different characters. **

**At the top are the near all powerful beings that exist but don't always interact with the world:**** The Marvel Universe has powerful primordial beings like Dormammu, Galacticus and the Old Ones whilst the DxD Universe has beings like Ophis, Great Red and Trihexa.**

**Below that are beings like Thanos and the Hell Lords of the Marvel Universe who can be compared to the Gods and Super-Class Devils of the DxD Universe in terms of power.**

**Warning: This has not been Beta'd so I apologise for nay spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**As always I don't own any of these wonderful stories though I wish I did. All rights belong to their respective publishers.**

* * *

New York City was a beautiful sight to any who gazed upon it, the City That Never Sleeps they called it and it was most certainly worthy of that title. It was busy at all times of the day.

Yet hidden away between two of the many hundreds of buildings that made up the island city of Manhattan, deep within an alleyway that no one walked through an utterly strange and otherworldly phenomenon was about to occur, one that would have far-reaching effects on the entire world for years to come.

Just above the mud covered ground space seemed to shimmer and twist before it ripped open and a portal appeared over the ground, reflected on the other side was something no human could ever truly comprehend let alone stand in.

An endless void filled with iridescent colours that looked like a kaleidoscope seemed to go on forever on the other side of the portal. Just as suddenly as the portal had appeared a body came flying out of the portal at tremendous speed. Hard enough that its impact with the paved floor should have crushed an ordinary human into a pulp, yet despite the individual smashing into the ground with enough force to send a dull thump through the alleyway yet the person didn't even look fazed.

Just as suddenly as the portal had appeared, it disappeared, twisting in on itself as it vanished out of existence as if had never appeared in the first place. The figure groaned as they got to their feet, staggering slightly from disorientation as they stood up taking in their surroundings.

With sharp muscular features, the figure was clearly that of a male, a rather handsome one in fact with his sharp aristocratic features and pale skin paired with his blue-green eyes. Though his most noticeable feature was most certainly his long deep crimson hair that flowed down his back.

* * *

Millicas Gremory Heir of the _Gremory House_ of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld blinked as he took in his new surroundings. He could see perfectly in the dimly lit alley thanks to his Devil physiology and he groaned as he realised the last hour of his life hadn't been a dream as he had hoped and had in fact all been real.

Sometimes he really hated some of the powerful beings in his world. Millicas was a rather well behaved young man who made sure to learn all he could to fulfil his role as an Heir of one of the 72 Noble families of Hell and always made sure to be kind and polite to everyone even if he didn't like them (cough Riser cough)… so what by Lucifer's balls did he do to piss off the _Red Dragon God Emperor_ enough for it to throw him into another world!

One minute he'd been relaxing in his bed reading one of his Aunt Rias's Manga stories and the next he'd been dragged into the _Dimensional Gap_ by _Great Red_ and told him he would be sent to another world that had no Devils or Angels and he hadn't even been able to refuse!

The bastard Dragon had just thrown him through a portal he'd created without a by your leave! He would beat the shit out of that Dragon if it was the last thing he did, Primordial Being or not!

As the young man stood there fuming for a few moments a flickering red aura appeared on and around his body as his control over his Demonic Power that manifested in the _Bael Clan's_ legendary _Power of Destruction_ slipped slightly.

Taking a deep breath Millicas calmed himself and he decided it would be prudent to go out and scout around to see just where Great Red had dumped him.

Walking forward he made his through the alley and out onto the street. He blinked as he looked around, there were humans everywhere and large skyscrapers towered in the sky. As he stood there taking it all in he got some odd looks from many of those walking by and a few lustful looks from younger women who saw his looks.

Using his superior senses he could hear all the surrounding conversations going on and most of them were in English so he reconvened he was in probably in a version of the United Kingdom or the United States. Taking a turn he followed the crowd down the road and he quickly discovered where he was, what between the yellow cabs and the Empire State Building he quickly discovered he was in New York City.

Taking a pause next to the road he closed his eyes and spread out his magical senses to scan for any magical beings nearby. His senses quickly picked up two other magical beings in the local area both were radiating Divine auras. One was very nearby and the other seemed to be approaching fast towards the city and neither was even attempting to mask their presence. Though strangely enough, they both seemed to be slightly weaker than he was, around the equivalent of a _Mid-High Class Devil_ in strength. It was strange because even the one he could sense was pure God was far weaker than it should have been. Even a weak God should have been _Ultimate-Class Devil_ in strength at minimum.

He was distracted from his musing as he looked up, his superior hearing clearly catching the sound of smashing glass over the hum of the city. Out of a tower that had the name 'Stark' written on the side of it in large letters, that he was pretty sure didn't exist in his world came a body that with his enhanced eyesight he quickly identified was a man who was fast plummeting downwards towards the ground. He tensed and readied to release his wings in order to catch the man but paused as he saw a red and gold coloured rectangular object come flying after the man out of the hole he'd fallen through.

The red and gold object looked like it was being propelled by a rocket of some kind as it shot towards the man. Just before he was about to hit the ground the metal object unfurled and latched onto the man, covering him in some kind of metal armour.

Just as was about to smash into the pavement the man twisted around in mid-air and strange propulsion jets shot out of the armoured feet and hands creating enough force to stop him in mid-air. Millicas blinked in surprise, he couldn't sense even a drop of magic from either the man or the suit which meant it was wholly mechanical!

Humans in his dimension couldn't even come close to something like this! It looked similar to something out of his Aunt Rias's Manga's!

He was distracted by the sound of people pointing at the hovering suit and talking to one another.

"Hey isn't that Iron Man!"

"Yeah it is, I wonder what happened to him!"

"I wonder why Tony Stark got thrown out of his own building."

Going by the gossip going on around him it seemed like the man in the suit was named Tony Stark, a Human who went by the nickname of Iron Man and he seemed to own the building he'd just fallen out of, at least judging by the name Stark written on the side of it that seemed to be the case.

The now identified Iron Man flew straight up back towards the window he'd fallen out of but Millicas was distracted by the bright beam of blue energy that shot off from the top of the building. He could hear exclamations of shock and surprise at the sight. He watched as the beam seemed to stop a few hundred meters up and the space around it seemed to twist and fold on itself as a portal wreathed in blue energy began to form in the sky. Many were looking at it in shock and surprise but Miliicas was nervous if there was a portal it meant something was going to be coming through it and he highly doubted whatever it was going to be friendly. Not to mention whatever was powering that portal was obscenely powerful magical wise. It was producing an aura of power stronger even than that of his father at the height of his power. That meant it was a magical artefact with power even greater than that of his father a Super Class Devil!

Millicas took his attention away from that thought as he saw creatures begin to pour out of the portal and open fire with strange looking energy weapons, firing randomly into the streets below. He watched in horror as one of the blue energy discharges slammed into a car on the other side of the street causing it to explode as its engine ignited. He was angry now, he didn't like innocents being hurt no matter what the race they were, even Humans.

He'd met his Big Brother Issei's parents and they were Humans and really kind. Even as people screamed and ran for cover around him he saw Iron Man begin to engage the strange looking reptile beings with his own yellow energy attacks as he fought the army in the air.

Millicas watched as the reptile creatures on floating platforms come flying down towards the streets and open up with their weapons firing at everything and anything. Cars exploded and chunks of the building were blown out as they flew through the streets. People were running in all directions and trying to duck into buildings and get out of the line of fire.

All this death and destruction was really beginning to get to him as Millicas turned and began to run down the road as the aliens continued to pour out of the portal above him. He looked to the side as he walked down the road and could see a couple stuck in a car which had flipped over. Moving over to it he grabbed hold of the door and using his enhanced strength ripped the door clean off its hinges.

The couple crawled out of the car and rushed off stopping only to give him a hug of gratitude as the wife said. "Oh thank God, oh bless you!"

Millicas ignored the spike of pain her blessing gave him, damm by Lucifer did he hate it when people prayed to God around him, his Devil physiology really made it uncomfortable .

He smiled weakly at her. "It's alright, just find someplace to get cover."

She nodded as her husband gave him a nod and ran back down the street to take cover.

He looked up to see a chariot with the aliens on it flying down between the two buildings and it looked like they were aiming at the couple he'd just saved. Now that just wouldn't do!

Raising his arm with his index and middle finger pointed out like a makeshift gun he gathered his _Demonic Energy_ into his fingers and aimed at the chariot. In an instant, a small magic circle with the Gremory Crest formed at the end of his fingers and a ball of dark red energy materialised at the centre of the circle before Millicas let the energy go, the ball of destructive energy flying through the air with the speed of an arrow.

The ball of _Power of Destruction_ tore into the head of the alien driving the flying chariot, its armoured helmet giving no protection to the existence erasing ability of the _House of Bael_. Perhaps if these beasts had magic they would be able to protect against his abilities but alas they did not and no amount of physical material would stop the _Power of Destruction._

The alien died instantly, its head utterly destroyed leaving not even ash behind is its brain vanished out of existence. Without a driver, the chariot tipped and slammed straight into one of the buildings before falling to the street in a fireball.

He just snorted, if none of them had any magical defences then this was going to be easy, the _Power of Destruction_ could only be blocked by magical barriers, energy shields or Divine blessed items. No purely physical defence was ever going to block its devastating effects, alien material or not.

Growling he called forth his wings and four pairs of bat-like wings appeared on his back as he jumped into the air. Allowing his wings to keep him afloat he pushed forward flying down the road before turning the corner at the end of the street, only to run straight into three alien chariots flying towards him.

Responding in an instant his hand shot out in front of him and he willed his _Demonic Power_ into a shield. Eager to respond to his command his power formed in the shape of a massive spinning magic circle with the Gremory Crest in the centre. None of the speeders could stop in time and all three smashed into the magic shield exploding sending debris plummeting to the street below.

Immediately he cut off the power to his shield which vanished without any magic to power it. He was distracted from carrying on any further as he heard the sound of someone shouting at him in English. "Who the hell are you!?"

Turning around he saw Iron Man floating there being held up by the thrusters on his hands and feet as he looked at him through the glowing visors of his gold and red helmet.

Millicas internally groaned, how by Lucifer's name was he going to explain this?

* * *

Tony Stark billionaire, playboy philanthropist aka the superhero 'Iron Man' had not being having a very good day. First, the _Asgardian God of Mischief_ had managed to give them the slip from the Helicarrier killing Agent Colson one of the only _S.H.I.E.L.D_ Agents he had actually liked, sure he had been a bit _too_ into Cap but he had been a genuinely nice guy and his death had really pissed Tony off.

They had managed to track Loki back to New York where he had confronted the _Asgardian_ in his own tower, why the god had decided to take up residence in _his_ tower he had no idea, I mean it had had his surname on the side it and everything!

Anyways long story short Loki had attempted to do his mind control trick on him and failed spectacularly. Thank god for the Arc Reactor! Unfortunately, the _Asgardian_ hadn't taken it very well and had thrown him out the window which hadn't been appreciated but he'd been ready and the _Mark VII Armour_ had saved him before he'd become a smear on the road below. Unfortunately, he hadn't been fast enough to prevent the activation of the portal and the _Asgardian_ had brought his Chitauri army to Earth. He had been the closest and therefore been the first to engage them as Thor went to take care of his megalomaniacal brother. He'd attacked them with his shoulder mounted miniature guided missiles and managed to take out a good number of the Aliens but they had simply swarmed out of the portal in too greater number and he hadn't been able to stop their attack on the city.

Luckily Cap, Black Widow and Hawkeye had arrived in one of the Quintjets and engaged them on street level and he'd split off to hunt the Chitauri slaughtering the innocence on the streets.

Moving through the streets using his repulsors on his feet he fired off two beams of energy from his hands destroying a Chitauri Chariot. Twisting in mid-air he dodged the wreckage as he continued on flying down the street.

As he scanned the street in front of him he heard his AI J.A.V.I.S call out. "Sir we have more incoming."

He acknowledged his AI and replied. "Fine, let's keep them occupied."

With that, he twisted off and shot another Chitauri before looking up in front of him, three Chitauri speeders where heading straight for him from down the street. Busy readying his weapons to destroy them he was completely caught off guard when a figure seemed to come flying out of one of the side streets. The figure seemed to turn and spot the Chitauri and raise his arm towards them. He wasn't exactly sure what the man did but his suit detected a surge of energy and all of a sudden a massive circle exploded out from the man's palm and cover the entire width of the street in front of the figure.

Tony's analytical mind instantly picked up that it looked like some kind of glowing red energy, his second thought was that the intricate looking pattern it formed in the air made it look like some kind of magic circle he'd read about in a book on Demonology he'd picked up when bored.

All that passed through his brain in an instant before he saw the Chitauri going too fast to stop in time and ram straight into the glowing energy like barrier and to his surprise crumple and explode as if they had hit a solid wall. Almost as quickly as the man had created it the barrier of energy instantly vanished seeming to fade straight out of existence.

Tony straightened himself so he was hovering and called out to the new guy on the battlefield all the while hoping he was friendly, it certainly seemed like it if he was taking out the Chitauri and despite the wings on his back he didn't really look like an alien. Now normally it would be advised not to approach an unknown combatant and attempt to engage them in conversation whilst on a battlefield but Tony Stark was no solider and more than a little reckless so he called out the only thing that came to mind. "Who the hell are you?!"

The individual seemed startled at being called out and twisted in mid-air despite the fact that it didn't seem like his wing had moved an inch, something that Tony Stark was pretty sure was impossible.

As the figure turned to face him Tony was able to pick out their features much more clearly. It was clearly a man, looking to be late teens. He had the most distinctive red hair Tony had ever seen, and he didn't mean ginger or golden colour but a true crimson red, the colour of fresh blood. The man had clear pale skin and had green tinted blue eyes that were staring at him in surprise and suspicion. He was wearing black suit trousers and an upmarket white collared shirt with a red tie around his neck. To complete his clothing he was wearing a black waistcoat over his shirt.

The man frowned and asked in unaccented English. "Any ideas what these things are?"

Tony blinked before answering. "Their called Chitauri and are an alien race the Asgardian Loki called forth to conquer the Earth. Now answer the question, just who are you and how did you do that?!"

The man seemed to nod at hearing about the Chitauri taking the information about the existence of aliens in stride before his eyes widened in comical shock at hearing Loki's name. A look of fear and confusion seemed to flitter across the man's face before he schooled his features. Replying in an even voice the man answered. "I am Millicas Gremory as for how I can do what I do, well that can come later but first I believe we should get rid of out unwanted guests, hmm?"

Tony just stared, at least this Millicas guy didn't seem to be an enemy which was good, there were enough enemies around here at the moment he and the Avengers didn't need another one and if this guy was offering to help out, who was he to deny them the opportunity.

In the end, he just nodded. "Alright, just to warn you there are a number of others fighting off this invasion in the city so no friendly fire."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded solemnly. "Right, so where do you need me?"

Tony was rather surprised at that, the guy didn't seem like the type who was okay to be lead around by others but if he was offering to work together he supposed it would make sense. "Try to keep the skies clear, the less of these guys flying around over the civilians the better."

The crimson haired man nodded and replied. "Then that is what I will do."

Tony acknowledged him with a grunt as he said. "I'll call your existence into the rest of the team so no one shoots you in friendly fire."

The now named Millicas Gremory just shrugged before replying. "Do as you will."

Twisting around in the air, the wings on his back flapped once and he shot off down the street. Tony watched as a red and black ball of energy appear in the man's hands before being fired at a Chitauri craft that was speeding down the road. The ball of energy seemed to tear through the alien metal of the craft as if the solid metal didn't even exist before continuing onwards gouging out a small crater in one the buildings lining the street.

Tony just whistled in amazement. He was _soooo_ going to find out how the guy did that. Realising he had work to do he activated his boosters and rocketed off through the sky and began to take out roaming Chitauri as he activated his communicator to inform the rest of the team of their new arrival. "Hey, guys, a heads up to you all. Don't shoot the red-haired guy with bat wings. He's on our side."

There was a moment of silence over the radio until Captain America aka Steve Rogers replied in a somewhat confused tone. "What?"

Tony sighed as he spun out of the way of one of the Chitauri's attacks before sending an energy blast back in its face. "It seems we are not the only one out there with special powers, this guy, Millicas Gremory has decided to help out."

"The Director isn't going to like this you know?" came the response of Black Widow and she was right, Nick Fury wasn't going to like having an unknown combatant running around but Tony wasn't really worried about what the S.H.I.E.L.D Director wanted at the moment.

The voice of Hawkeye came crackling over the radio. "Who cares, along as he's helping us at the moment we can worry about who he is later."

Finally Captain America the leader of their group seemed to come to a decision. "If he's going to help us then we don't antagonise him, we don't need any more enemies at the moment but Tony keep an eye on him just in case.

"Sure thing Cap." Tony wasn't really bothered, he could see the guy cutting a path through the Chitauri with that red energy of his. He was taking out Chitauri left, right and centre at a rather impressive rate.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud groaning roar, looking up he resisted the urge to gape. A massive armoured lizard-like beast was floating down towards the city as it came out the portal. It had a long row of armoured spikes running along its back and the fins along its side were flapping up and down as if it was swinging through the air.

As he stared at the hulking behemoth Tony had to wonder why he ever bothered to get up in the morning. Sometimes he really wished he could go back to making weapons! Everything was sooo much easier back then!

* * *

Loki grabbed hold of the metal carriage of one of the chariots driven by his Chitauri soldiers as it sped away from Stark Tower and his adopted brother. It had been a long journey to reach this point since falling through the wormhole. His whole life had come crashing down around his ears that day as he fell from the shattered Bifrost but like always the God of Mischief endured to live and fight another day. He'd crashed landed in an area of space known as Sanctuary the home of the race known as the Chitauri. That was not why it was feared throughout the Galaxy though, no, the reason none others dared to go near was that it was the domain of the one referred to as the Mad Titan. Loki had been met by the Titans servant, the being simply known as The Other. Gifted with a powerful staff and an army he had been ordered to retake the Tesseract from Midgard a task he had taken to with joy. Manipulating the members of the so-called Earths Mightiest Heroes had been almost child's play and with their team, in tatters, it left him free to use the Tesseract to bring his armies might down on this world. It had seemed like nothing could go wrong until he'd sensed it.

Being a Master Sorcerer Loki was a master of the Asgardian magic and one of the abilities he'd been graced with was the ability to sense magic around him. Asgard had been full of it though it seemed diminished here on Midgard which was a shame. Most certainly the pitiful mortals were to blame for that. It was this magic sensory ability though that alerted to the massive magical presence that seemed to just suddenly appear in the city. Whoever it was, was powerful very powerful. Stronger than either him or his adopted brother though not as strong as the Ruler of Asgard and his adoptive father Odin. It was enough to put him on guard. The feeling of the magic was unlike anything he'd ever sensed before, it seemed to radiate an aura of boundless destruction. He'd briefly pondered trying to turn this new arrival to his side using the sceptre but he didn't think the newcomer would give him a chance to get close as the unknown had immediately come to the defence of the pitiful mortals.

Ah well, in the end, it didn't matter, the nearly inexhaustible number of Chitauri he could call forth from the wormhole would ensure his victory in the end.

Millicas blinked as he saw the massive creature weave its way between two buildings, its massive fins catching the sides of the building shattering glass and breaking concrete as it passed. It was big, not quite as big as the likes of the _Evil Dragon Apophis_ the _Eclipse Dragon_ or the _Dragon King Miðgarðsormr_ known as the _World Serpent_ but still rather large. Luckily it lacked the massive magical presence and ability those two beings possessed and it seemed to be nought but an angry mindless beast.

Deciding to take a crack at it he flapped his wings and shot off towards it twisting around the spire of a building as he saw iron Man grab its attention by firing flares in its face as he strafed past. The beast reared back and twisted around in pursuit taking out a good portion of the building as it did so. Millicas flew next to Iron Man and shouted at him over the sound of the battlefield. "Need a hand!?"

Iron Man nodded and said. "If you have anything go ahead!"

Millicas just grinned as he nodded "Don't worry about it!" Turning around Millicas eyed the beast with disgust as he contemplated on how to take it out. A savage grin crossed his face as he settled on an attack taken from his Aunt Akeno the Priestess of Thunder.

Turning to the watching iron he grinned as he shouted. "Watch this!"

Summoning up his Demonic Power he formed it with his imagination into one of the many abilities his races magic could be used for. Elemental Manipulation.

The magic of the Devils of the Underworld was rather unique in how it worked and could generally be split into three distinct types based on how they are used and they are ; _Offensive Magic_, _Defensive Magic_ and _Support Magic._

_Offensive Magic_ was perhaps the most obvious one and it includes the different attacks Devils can produce, including direct manipulation of their _Demonic Power_ to create blades or bullets of pure _Demonic Energy_. Another form of _Offensive Magic_ was by applying a Devils imagination to their _Demonic Power_ they could form it into different elements and attack with different elements. Some Devils found it easier to use certain elements more than others as they found visualising its effects simpler. Finally the last area of _Offensive Magic_ belongs solely to those members of the _72 Pillars_ and concerns specific Clan Abilities for example the_ Bael's Power of Destruction_, the Phoenix physiology of the _Phenex_ or the _Time Manipulation_ of the_ Agares Clan_. These Abilities can only be passed down through the Clans and belong solely to their members.

The second area of Devil Magic is _Defensive Magic,_ this involves the creation of defences both static and mobile in nature. Devils are capable of creating shields around their person or in the vicinity around their body. This allows them to protect themselves form both physical and magical attacks, the strength of the shields is determined by how much _Demonic Power_ is poured into maintaining them. Static shields over an area can also be created in order to keep fighting inside a certain area or to stop prying eyes from seeing things they shouldn't.

Lastly and the most versatile of the magic's available to the Devils is _Support Magic_. This covers a wide variety of spells and abilities including audio- visual communication, teleportation, summoning, binding and finally the activation of _Evil Pieces_. This area of magic is shared with the other two members of the _Three Factions_.

So using his _Demonic Power_ he imagined the power of the sky as and poured his Power into the idea as he began to glow an angry red colour as magic poured off his body. Clenching his fist he formed the spell as a large twenty foot diameter red magic circle formed above the floating behemoth. With a roar he released the spell as he slashed his clenched hand downwards.

The magic activated and lances of electricity began to spark across the surface of the floating magic circle before they condensed at the centre of the magic circle in front of the symbol of the _House of Gremory_. With a crack that split the air a massive bolt of lightning formed from pure magic shot from the centre of the circle and crossed the distance between the circle and the flying monster in an instant smashing directly into its armoured back. The sheer heat and power of the magical lightning melted the exterior armour of the beast as well as flash frying its internal organs. All the Chitauri soldiers inside were instantly killed as their bodies were flooded with electricity.

The beast spasmed as its nerves were overloaded and destroyed before it fell out of the sky smashing into the street below with a loud bang, crushing cars and cracking the tarmac of the street below.

Tony just whistled in awe. "That was impressive mate, keep it up and we may be able to stop them!"

Millicas nodded and said. "Don't worry I will!"

With that Millicas dived downwards and returned to taking out any of the flyers stalking the streets using bullets formed out of the _Power of Destruction_. He was making good progress and it seemed like Tony and his friends were also fighting well form what he could see. The large flare of magic power from one of the Gods, who if he guessed right was _Thor God of Thunder_ from the _Norse Pantheon_ who was attempting to bottle neck the portal with large bolts of lightning was certainly impressive and it seemed like a man dressed in black armour had used a bow to shoot the other God out of the sky and back onto the tower. Not to mention the red head's grand theft auto of one of the chariots was freaking amazing!

Though the green skinned oversized thing was slightly intimidating, it reminded him of Big Brother Issei's Juggernaut Drive a little too much. The guy in blue and red spandex that looked like he was a walking talking advertisement for America seemed to be surprisingly strong for a human.

He moved around the side of a chariot as it flew between two buildings and with a roundhouse kick in mid-air sent its driver flying into the wall of a building whilst the chariot smashed into the ground, destroying a car. Millicas paused mid-air to survey the area around him when one of the monsters smashed right through a building its jaw open in a roar as it approached him. Millicas had no time to dodge out of the way as its mouth closed around him, instead he pushed his _Demonic Power_ into create two shields which snapped into place above and below him just in time for the beasts mouth to swing shut. The massive teeth of the monster were supposed to crush his squishy flesh into a pulp but instead they bit down on the two glowing red shields Millicas had deployed just in time.

Despite how strong the beast's teeth were they snapped and broke as they met the immovable shields created by a _High-Class Devil._ Millicas grinned as he raised his right arm the air around it blurring and twisting as pure Demonic Power surrounded the limb. Suddenly Millicas brought his arm down in a slashing motion as numerous blades made out of pure Demonic Energy were let loss. The almost invisible slashes of pure energy ripped into the throat and skull of the beast tearing through hard muscle and bone as if it were paper.

From the outside it locked like the head of the massive beast had just ripped itself to pieces as Millicas floated out of the wrecked head of the monster as it went crashing to earth. Unable to stop its motion it smashed into the building opposite embedding itself a quarter of the way into the building.

Millicas floated up and surveyed the battle and saw that it really wasn't looking good for them. The green guy was being pinned down by two dozen of the chariots firing on him constantly. The bowman had lost his vantage point having been forced off the roof by multiple strikes from chariots targeting him. Thor and the America walking advertisement were covered in debris down on the street. Tony was on the floor in the street almost surrounded. Iron Man was the only one he knew so he decided to act. Pushing himself to his limits he exploded with speed towards the downed genius.

Tony Stark growled as he tried to stand up, his HUD was flickering on and off as it glowed red in warning. Pushing his hand up he blasted another alien approaching his prone form sending it flying backwards into a car.

Another replaced it only for it to explode in mess of gore as the other aliens surrounding him fist sized holes blown through their heads. Looking up he saw his new ally? With all eight wings spread the red haired young man looked an intimidating sight as he landed on the broken tarmac and put a hand out to him.

"You alright there Mr Stark?" Asked Millicas with concern in his voice.

Tony grabbed hold of the outstretched hand and was hauled to his feet whilst answering. "Never better." Internally he held back his surprise. His suit was HEAVY and this guy had just dragged him to his feet as if he weighed nothing. Definitely enhanced strength, probably had something to do with the bat wings. There was a mighty good story to go along with this guy, Tony just knew it.

He was distracted by the sound of the _Director_ of _S.H.I.E.L.D's_ voice coming over his com. Holding his hand up to stop the red head in front of him from speaking Tony opened the channel. "Stark, you hear me? You have a Nuclear missile heading straight for the city!"

Tony paled, a isle here in the centre of Manhattan when not everyone has managed to escape. That would kill hundreds of thousands if not millions.

Quickly he asked. "How long do we have?"

"Three minute, max. Payload will wipe out midtown." Was the grim reply form the Super Spy.

Looking over to his new ally he said. "There's a nuke inbound for the city."

The man turned, his eyes widening in surprise as he responded. "But that will wipe out everyone in the city!"

"Yeah, I know."

"So what we going to do about it?" was the challenging response and Tony was forced to bite back a grin. He liked this guy.

"We are going to stop a nuke." Disregarding the man Tony addressed JARIVS. "Reallocate all power to the thrusters!"

"As you wish Sir." Came the AI's response.

Tony looked over at his winged companion and said. "Try to keep up."

With his witty one liner spoken Tony activated his thrusters and exploded into the sky, twisting around the building in front of him as he made for the ocean and the nuke. He was slightly surprised to see the man keeping up next to him his wings flapping as he kept up with Tony's suits tremendous speed.

"There it is." Came the reply form his companion and Tony looked up to see the missile streak through the sky towards the City that never sleeps. As the missile was about to pass them Tony slowed down and twisted in mid-air just as the missile passed over his head, putting his all into his thrusters he shot off as he accelerated to race after the missile. His companion's aerial manoeuvre was even crazier. The man had spun in mid-air and flapped all eight wings with enough force to create a small sonic shockwave as he exploded with speed after him. Tony reached the nuke first and grabbed hold of it as the voice of his ex-sectary really Super Spy Black Widow came over the com. "I can close it, can anybody copy? I can close the portal."

Captain America's voice came through. "Do it!"

He had to respond, he had an idea where to put the nuke and he couldn't have the portal closed not yet. "No wait!"

"Stark these things are still coming." Came the incredulous response from the star spangled hero.

"I have a nuke and it's going to blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it." That caused the channel to go dead as everyone realised what he was going to do.

"You realise that's a one way trip don't you?" came the response form the Captain, Tony didn't respond.

"I shall be with you till the end." Came the voice from the man flying next to him and as Tony looked over at the man he couldn't help but take some comfort form his presents. "Thanks." Was all he could respond with he got a nod of understanding in response.

"Shall I call Miss Potts?" Came the gentle voice of his trusted AI.

"Might as well." Replied Tony as a picture of her appeared on his HUD. Together the two flew through the city at tremendous speed before going vertical and he barely missed slamming into his own tower as he climbed towards the portal. He was deftly aware of his companion flaring an angry red as power poured off him and he realised the man was going to follow him through the portal. Tony couldn't even muster up the energy to cry out to him to stop as he realised his death was approaching him as he passed through the portal into free space, his suit jolting as it began to fail after being exposed to the force of empty space.

His world went black as the power in his suit failed and his body bean to shut down due to lack of oxygen.

* * *

As Millicas hung there in open space, completely ignoring the effects of space, his body radiating an angry red energy as he flared his _Demonic Power_ to keep him safe from the hostile environment. The man had chosen to sacrifice his life to save the rest of his planet. That was impressive.

He looked up as the nuke hit the alien ship and exploded in a blinding light, utterly destroying the futuristic ship. There was no way Millicas was getting stuck here and so with that thought he grabbed Iron Man's body and flapped his wings as he flew towards the portal which was rapidly closing. Flapping his wings once more Millicas passed through the portal just as it was about to close.

Looking down he could see the aliens and the big monsters falling form the sky. Haphazardly smashing into the streets or buildings. Looking down at the man in his arms and at the place the portal had once been Millicas had to wonder if this universe would be even crazier than his own and a small part of him was looking forward to finding out.

* * *

**Any who wish to do something with this story are welcome to contact me for permission and use this to write their own fanfic.**


End file.
